


Moving In

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Romance, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-12
Updated: 2005-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: A story about moving in together and the adjustments we all haveto make.  Daniel fic, romance with OC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Moving In

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel stood in front of the bathroom cabinet and opened the mirrored door. He peered inside suddenly not sure if this was really his bathroom. He looked in at the tangled mess of items that now littered the shelves of his cabinet. Gone forever was his neatly organised cupboard. Gone forever was the knowledge that he could open that door and place his hand on the exact item that he wanted any time of the day or night.

‘What is all this stuff anyway?’ he thought to himself as he leaned forward on tiptoes to have a closer look. 

He had thought, naively as it turned out, that when he offered her some space in his bathroom cupboard she would do the neat and tidy thing and take one side. A shelf even. A couple of shelves if need be, but not this. It looked as if she had stood at the open door and thrown things at the cupboard hoping they would land somewhere safe. They jammed every nook and cranny of his cabinet, his own things now lost among the confusion of ‘products’.

‘What the hell was a ‘masque clarifying cream’ anyway?’ he thought as he picked up the tube and turned it over in his hand. He read the instructions on the back. _Once or twice a week apply a thick layer over the face and neck after cleansing. Avoid the eye contour area. Leave on for 5 to 7 minutes then rinse with lukewarm water. Follow with your normal cream._

Tipping the tube up Daniel carefully unscrewed the lid and pushed some of the cream forward to inspect it. Bringing the tube up to his face to smell the contents he applied slightly more pressure than was necessary, and thick, pink cream flew out of the tube, covering his face and hands.

"Crap!" he muttered softly so as not to wake her. He backed up to the door still holding the tube and peered back into the darkened bedroom. He watched as she rolled onto her side, sighing deeply and clutching the blankets up to her neck. He let go of the breath he was holding when he realised she was still asleep. Turning back to the problem at hand, he washed the cream off his face and hands, silently hoping it wasn’t expensive. Picking up a hand towel, he dried off. An image of her lying on the sofa with the thick pink cream coating her face leapt to his mind. ‘No way’ he thought to himself as he put the cream back shaking his head and trying to rid himself of the frightful image.

Continuing his cruising of the ‘products’ he came across her vitamin stash. ‘Women’s Vitality Multi’ he read on the side of one jar. Then he picked up another bottle that read ‘L-Lysine the natural amino acid’. ‘Yeah right. Whatever. Ok so I’m in unchartered territory now,’ he thought. 

His gaze wandered further along the shelf and stopped on a purple box. ‘Soft, Secure Protection’ the package proclaimed. ’32 Super Tampons,’ Daniel felt his face flush red as he recalled another time altogether. He had been just eleven years old and his foster mother had sent him to the drug store to buy ‘protection’. 

__

__

"No I won’t go!" he announced loudly. "Someone I know will see me."

"Please Danny, be a good boy. You can take the change and buy yourself something," she said looking at him hopefully. She had been lying on the sofa all afternoon and she was not a good colour. Daniel’s foster father would not be home for some time. She smiled weakly at him "Please?" she implored him. 

He was not happy but took the proffered cash and went to the drug store. 

He walked down the road to the drug store his hands thrust deeply into his pockets, so deeply that it was causing the hem of his blue jeans to drag along the pavement. Reaching the drug store he threw the door open and went inside. His worst fears were about to be realised. Standing by the counter was the school football hero, AND he had seen him. He couldn’t back out now so he steeled himself, drew in a deep breath and presented himself to the woman at the counter. Before he could say a word the jock was all over him.

"Well if it isn’t foster geek!" he announced loudly to the entire shop. "Going on an errand geek face?" he asked monstering Daniel from a great height. Daniel attempted to ignore him and spoke directly to the woman serving him. 

"I would like to …..umm…..could I have a…umm, chocolate bar please," he said, suddenly unwilling to expose his true mission in front of the jock.

"Aw ain’t that cute, he wants a chocolate bar!" the jock repeated loudly. "Better make sure he pays for that," he said, slapping Daniel on the back of the head as he passed by him on the way to the back of the store. The woman showed Daniel a display and he took a chocolate, gave up his money and headed for the door. He waited outside until the jock had gone and went back in. The woman behind the counter smiled at him, "Now young man what can I really get you?" 

"My foster Mom’s not well. She needs stuff. You know, protection?’ Daniel said raising his eyebrows then looking down at the counter so he didn’t have to meet her gaze. 

"OK. Do you know what type she buys?" the woman asked.

Daniel blushed again. ‘No sorry," he replied, wishing like mad he was somewhere else. The woman reached up and brought down a packet and placed it on the counter. "This should do," she said. "I tell you what, how about I wrap it up for you in case you run into your ‘friend’ again?" 

"Oh yes please," he said sighing with relief. 

Daniel turned the purple box over in his hand and smiled. His childhood had been filled with many such moments. When he came home he had gone straight down to the library and looked up all the information he could on menstruation. He could put up with many things in his life but he hated being uninformed. He learned to rely on books and they became his friends. He realised early that there wasn’t much you couldn’t learn from them.

Daniel put the box back on the shelf. Sharing his home with her was a bigger deal than he had anticipated. Just two short days had gone by and already he felt his life changing in so many ways. In his bedroom she had commandeered two thirds of the hanging space in his wardrobe and three of his five dresser drawers. Where were his clothes supposed to go? 

He threw the light switch off in the bathroom and wandered down the hall and into the kitchen to get a drink. Passing through the living room he took note of the fact that her shoes were still lying in the doorway where she had stepped out of them when she had come home. ‘God she is so untidy,’ he thought as he moved them to one side with his bare foot and continued on his mission to the kitchen.

Taking his drink to the sofa he sat down and looked about the living room. Evidence of her was everywhere. Her coat was draped over the back of the sofa, her car keys lay forgotten on the coffee table and her lap top bag was leaning against the fireplace. His neat and tidy existence was breaking down. 

‘Why do I care?’ he wondered. ‘Probably because I AM a geek,’ he thought.

He looked around the room as he silently sipped his drink. Casting his eyes to the coffee table, he spied a hand written note lying next to her car keys. He hadn’t seen it earlier, lost in the clutter of things on the table. He could just see the opening words "….Darling Daniel…" peeking up at him. Putting down the soda he pulled the note out from under a magazine and started to read it.

"My Darling Daniel, I promise to clean up my mess tomorrow. Just too tired tonight. Scouts honour. Love you." Daniel smiled to himself. Seems his hint dropping was paying off. 

He had been fast asleep when she had come home this evening, an unusual occurrence to say the least. Normally he was working away on some translation or other well into the wee small hours, a fact that she usually handled well given the often-exotic hours she kept.

He remembered waking to go to the bathroom to find her lying there spooned up behind him, her arm draped over his waist. He loved the way she did that and he loved waking up that way. There was a great deal to be said for having someone hold you close. No ulterior motive, nothing further implied. Not a prelude to sex (as good as that was), just the honest to goodness love of one human being for another.

Unconditional love. 

He had been looking for that all of his life. He had found it with Sha’re. She had truly loved him for who he was in his heart and in his soul. Sha’re, who had clung to his every word and looked to him to make her decisions. 

Another time, another life. 

Now he had found it again. Saying that she was different to Sha’re was an understatement of monumental proportions. Daniel firmly believed that there had never been a time when she needed anyone to make her decisions for her. She was intelligent, self-assured and confident. Qualities he admired greatly.

He wondered what lay down the road for the two of them, understandable considering they were at the beginning of this great adventure called moving in together. Would they work on each other making subtle changes to their behaviours and thoughts? An interesting conundrum considering they were both such strong personalities. Would he turn her into a neatness freak or would she turn him into a slob? 

‘Ah Daniel, trying to change her already?’ he silently asked himself.

He became serious for a moment. ‘How many changes can you force on another human being before they stop being the person you love and they become someone else?’ he wondered. Having become her Professor Higgins, would he love the new her in the way that he loved the old? Or would he be the one to reproach, "You’re not the woman I fell in love with."

"Whoa, you’re getting ahead of yourself here Danny boy," he said aloud, his voice echoing around the quiet room. His sudden vocalisation took him by surprise and he tensed, listening for any signs that she was stirring. 

He scrubbed his hands through his hair and stood up. Walking his empty soda can back to the kitchen, he stepped on the pedal to open the kitchen trash bin and paused. The lid was hinged up and he had a bird’s eye view of all the trash in the can. Lying on top and torn into shreds was a letter addressed to her on NASA letterhead. Reaching in, he carefully picked up all the pieces of the letter. He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help himself. Dropping the soda can into the bin he let the lid fall shut.

He took the pieces of the letter and assembled them on the bench top. A wave of guilt over came him and he suddenly felt like a naughty child again, but he pressed on regardless. He was stunned to find that the letter contained a job offer. It was a post she was well and truly capable of and which would have challenged her considerable intelligence.

‘Why hadn’t she followed this up?’ he asked himself. He remembered her telling him some months ago that she was being head hunted by NASA and that her agent had been negotiating. He remembered how excited she had been. When everything went quiet he assumed that she hadn’t been offered the deal she wanted and the job had gone to someone else. 

His mind started to race. ‘Why hadn’t she told him what happened?’ he wondered. He stared at the letter. Maybe he should have shown a bit more interest and asked her about it, instead of waiting for her to tell him the news. 

He threw the letter back into the bin and closed the lid. He planned to try and find out tomorrow without letting her know he had been sneak reading her mail out of the bin. ‘That would not be a good look after only two days under the same roof,’ he thought to himself. He was wide awake now, his mind swirling with the endless possibilities for answers she might give so he turned the TV on and lay down on the sofa. The history channel was showing ‘The Mummy Road Show’ and he figured that would do just fine.

"Daniel."

"Daniel." 

"Daniel, wake up," she said shaking him softly. He opened his eyes to find her hovering over him, concern clearly evident in her green eyes. 

"Are you OK?" she asked him "Only I thought you might be sick or something."

Daniel raised himself to a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. Sunlight was streaming in the kitchen window and the television was still flickering in front of him. He rubbed his eyes again as he looked through the doorway to the kitchen wall clock. It was 6:00 am. He had only closed his eyes for a second. 

"I’m fine. Just got a bit restless in the night," he replied. "So I came out here and the rest is history or so they say," he said indicating the history channel on the television.

"Oh very clever," she responded.

"Want some coffee?" she asked as she padded on bare feet into the kitchen. He heard her filling the kettle. 

"Umm I’ll have tea with you," he said. 

Suddenly her face was in the doorway. "Did you just say you’ll have tea?" she said looking stunned. "Tea, not coffee?"

"Don’t look so surprised. You like it, I might like it too," he answered. 

"Are you sure you didn’t fall out of bed and hit your head or something?" she asked incredulously. "Maybe aliens took you in the night and I’m talking to a highly sophisticated clone that hasn’t quiet been programmed properly. There’s one sure fire way to tell. Quick pull your pants down and give me a look," she demanded.

He picked up a sofa cushion and hurled it at her. She ducked her head away just in the nick of time as the cushion sailed through the air and skidded along the surface of the kitchen table. He could hear her chuckling to herself as she went about the task of making the tea and preparing breakfast.

Ten minutes later they were sitting opposite each other eating toast, the empty tea cups in front of them.

"Grace, whatever happened about that NASA job you were being chased for?" His tone was perfect, very ‘oh, by the way’.

Her eyes flicked briefly to the trash bin and Daniel saw the worrying thought that she may not have disposed of the letter properly crossing her face. She righted herself quickly and looked at him.

"They offered me the job," she said softly "But I turned it down." 

"Oh really? Why?" he asked her.

"It was in Florida," she said. "No chance of moving there with your job here," she said looking at him. She searched his face as she spoke. She didn’t want to tell him this because she worried about how he would feel when he found out that she had given up a dream job because of him. In all fairness, when they offered the job to her the two of them were only just talking about moving in together. 

However, she had already made up her mind. "I decided that our relationship was more important than the job. Please don’t be mad at me," she said looking him unflinchingly in the eye. "I want to be with you Daniel so I made a small sacrifice. For the moment your place is here in Colorado so I’m here too. Look, I always knew that we would have some readjusting to do when we moved in together and some sacrifices to make and I guess this is just mine. Your sacrifice at the moment is putting up with my untidiness," she concluded with a smirk.

He returned her smile. "It’s not the same you know, comparing a few untidy rooms with giving up a job," Daniel took her hand across the table.

"I know, but it was what I wanted," she replied. Daniel decided to let things drop. What was done was done and he didn’t want to give her the impression that this was going to become a big deal. Still, he was unsettled by it.

They spent the rest of the morning rushing around getting ready for work. This they did economically, for although they had only been living together for two days, they had been seeing each other in the mornings for quiet a few months. At 7:30 they jumped into their separate cars and headed for the SGC.

Daniel stumbled into the bathroom cursing loudly as he stubbed his toe on the door jam in the dark. Groping for the light switch, he turned it on and looked down at his toe. Blood was coming from underneath his toenail and he cursed again. ‘Bandaids. Top shelf second from the left,’ he thought to himself as he opened the mirrored door on the cabinet.

He looked into the cabinet in amazement. ‘Could it actually have gotten worse in here since last night? He spied the box of bandaids. Bottom shelf pushed to the front. ‘Oh well, I found them didn’t I?’ he thought. He took a bandaid out of the box and closed the lid. He wiped the blood from his toe and deftly applied the bandage. When he put the box back in the cabinet he started a chain reaction of shifting ‘products’ that saw at least five different boxes and jars slide off the shelf and clatter into the bathroom sink. It was loud.

"Are you alright Babe?" he heard her call out in a sleepy voice. 

"I’m fine, go back to sleep. I’m just getting a glass of water," he replied, picking up the boxes, he started stuffing them back into the small space. He didn’t really care where they went as long as they went in and he had to admit that some part of him found that extremely liberating.

As he closed the door and filled his glass with water his mind wandered back to the early evening. He had been sitting in the kitchen looking out at the living room. It was picture perfect. Where chaos had once reigned, order had returned. The carpet was freshly hoovered; her coat was gone and now hanging in the wardrobe upstairs. Her car keys were on the key rack and her laptop was in the office where it belonged. There wasn’t a single shoe in sight. 

__

__

She came in from the laundry carrying an empty packet of laundry powder. Seeing him sitting there she leaned over the table and planted a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"I hadn’t said thank you for cleaning up the living room for me. So, thank you," she said grinning at him and stealing a second kiss.

Daniel had decided that give and take would be the order of business from now on. Not that it hadn’t always been that way; but he had looked at his recent behaviour and found himself wanting. He had sat in judgement of her, moaning about the sacrifices he was making when she had made a silent sacrifice of her own. She didn’t complain about it, she was simply getting on with it. He liked that and he wanted to do the same. 

"Ya did good Danny boy," he said to his reflection puffing his chest out ever so slightly whilst pausing to check what he thought was a pimple on the rise. It had been a good day. He felt great about himself and about their life together despite the throbbing of his mangled toe. 

Walking in from the bathroom, he switched out the light and climbed into bed next to her. Grace rolled into him and he put his arm under her head so that she could snuggle in. Yep, it had been a good day. 

Three days down and a lifetime to go. 

Still, maybe he just might try and steal a little bit more of that wardrobe space back tomorrow….

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi, this is my first posted fic. It’s a shortie so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to Dragonfly for her advice and 
> 
> support.
> 
> REVISION NOTE: This story was revised 21/01/05 to replace   
>  some words to make it more US reader friendly. The story itself has not   
>  changed. 

* * *

> © April 2005 The characters mentioned in this story are 
> 
> the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the 
> 
> Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE 
> 
> SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright 
> 
> property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright 
> 
> Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This 
> 
> fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant 
> 
> for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself 
> 
> are the sole property of the author 


End file.
